Happy Birthday!
by Pecolnlove4evr
Summary: This fic is for Tezuka's Birthday! Happy Birthday Tezuka! This fic contains yaoi and smut. Pairing Tezuka/Eiji I love this pairing! Please read and review!


A/N: This fic is for Tezuka's Birthday!! The pairing is Tezuka/Eiji (I'm sooo obsessed with this pairing!) Happy Birthday Tezuka!! This story is set in college

"_Thoughts"_

"normal talking"

It was October 7 and Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking towards Kawamura Sushi to celebrate his birthday with his friends.

When he entered the restaurant it was dark. So Tezuka took one more step when the lights turned on and there was a shout of "Happy Birthday!" Tezuka was surprised and there was a click of a camera.

"Saa you should see your face right now Tezuka" said Fuji smiling.

"Happy Birthday Kunimitsu!!" yelled Tezuka's boyfriend Kikumaru Eiji who glomped him.

(I'm just going to skip the party scene sorry)

So the party went well and it was 10 when everyone started leaving.

When Tezuka and Eiji got back to their apartment Eiji told Tezuka to wait in the living room. So Tezuka listened and waited like Eiji told him to. About 5 minutes past when Eiji came out of their bedroom. Tezuka's eyes widened when he saw Eiji who was warring a maids costume.

"Nya so what do you think about my birthday present for you?" asked Eiji.

"…" Tezuka was currently still in shock.

"Hoi Kunimitsu say som-" before Eiji could finish what he was going to say since Tezuka had pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

(Tezuka's POV for the rest of the fic)

When I saw Eiji come out of the bedroom in the outfit I was surprised. I hadn't expected his present to be... himself.

"Nya so what do you think about my birthday present for you?" he asked.

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say since I was still in a bit of shock.

"Hoi Kunimitsu say som-" Eiji didn't get to finish his sentence since I had gotten up from the couch and pinned him to the wall and kissed him. He gasped and I took that to my advantage and slid my tongue into his mouth. As we kissed I picked him up his legs wrapped around my waist as I walked into the bedroom, closed the door and laid him down on the bed. I broke the kiss since we both needed air.

"Nya I guess you like the present" said Eiji who was smiling up at me and I just grinned back.

"I like it very much" I said as I kissed his neck. He moaned as I moved one of my hands down and unhooked the fishnet stocking he was wearing while the other hand started to take off the dress. Eiji gasped when I wrapped my hand around his cock. Once I got his dress off I moved from his neck to his chest and took one of his nipples into my mouth causing him to moan loudly. Once I released his nipple I moved down to his throbbing member. I took his cock into my mouth and started sucking and licking it.

"Ku- Kunimitsu s- stop teasing" he said. I smirked and started moving up and down faster. Eiji quickly came in my mouth yelling my name. I removed my mouth from his cock and moved so I was staring into his electric blue eyes.

"I guess I can do whatever I want tonight" I said smiling

"A- ah" he said. I smiled and leaned down and kissed him while my left hand opened the bedside table drawer and took out a small vibrator, lubricant, and a long strand of silk. I took the silk and tied his hands together. I opened the bottle of lubricant and put some on the small vibrator. I reached my hand down in between his spread out legs and found his entrance. I then pushed the vibrator into him causing him to gasp. I then turned the vibrator on and he screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhhh, Kunimitsu!" he screamed. I quickly covered my cock with a generous amount of lubricant and positioned by self in between his legs.

"Aishiteru, Eiji" I said as I kissed him and then thrusted into him. He screamed into the kiss as I hit the vibrator which hit his prostate.

"Ahhhh Kunimitsu! Feels g- good" he screamed as I thrusted into him. I turned him over so he was lying on his stomach which allowed me to thrust deeper into him.

"Kunimitsu f- faster h-harder!" he yelled. I smirked and did as he said while my right hand reached in between his legs and grabbed his neglected cock which I started to stroke at the same time as my thrusts.

"Eiji" I said as I started to move faster to come to my release.

"Eiji!" I yelled as I came inside of him. 30 seconds later he came screaming my name. I was exhausted and collapsed on top of him, both of us panting. When I pulled the vibrator and my softening member I gathered him in my arms and kissed his head.

"Hoi, that was amazing nya" he said as he snuggled closer to my body

"Ah" was all I managed to say. Before he fell asleep Eiji look at me and said " Happy Birthday Kunimitsu". I smiled and held him close whispering in his ear "arigatou Eiji"

Owari

So how was it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed but please no flames

A/N: I will try to get the next chapter of A Haunting Past up as soon as possible!

Until then Ja ne!

TezukaFujiEijilover


End file.
